Acceptance:Student Sorting/Felix Flutterwing
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. ~~~~ The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell ```D) A Healing Spell``` 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. ```D) Friends and family.``` 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. ```D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences.``` 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success ```D. Friendship``` 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. ```D. The right way, no matter how long it takes.``` The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Felix is a very kind & loyal character & is pretty patient but he is very cowardly & clumsy. He would do anything for his "true" friends, even sacrifice himself. If he had the disloyalty to, he would stay back in a fight & help the others by using healing spells & other magical healing methods to help. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Felix grew up in a pureblood family, so he was pretty familiar with magic before entering Illvermorny, but he was very interested in muggles & tried to learn their life. But then one day, his father turned sides. He fought his mother... just because they disagreed about muggles. Felix's mom (Emma) liked muggles but his father (Jack) disagreed. Soon his father ending up dying which made him stay loyal to the good side forever, at least no one else would experience this with me, he thought. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Brown hair & eyes, grey tie, blue sneakers. Credit to: https://www.deviantart.com/hapuriainen/art/Hogwarts-student-maker-302435099 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) He is Pure-Blood. Mother: Emily Flutterwing Father: Jack Flutterwing 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) No nothing 6) What year is your character in? 1st OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? ```A) This is my first character.``` B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? Category:Unsorted